irony of love
by angel-crying-blood
Summary: i suck at summaries paul/OC... just a little something i made in class.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer- I own nothing but the plot. all characters owned by Stephenie Meyers.

rated for safety. if you want more reviews make me go faster.

Aiyana slowed to a walk as she got closer to forks and let her mind wonder to the cullens. She stopped at the edge of a clearing and her eyes filled with tears as memories of her tribe, her family, being slaughtered and her being granted the 'mercy' of being turned into a monster with no emotions, no humanity, no controle... untill the cullens found her. She entered the clearing and looked down at her skin, even after all of the years she was still mesmerized and slightly sickened by the way her skin sparkled.

She walked over to a small bolder shaped into a wolf-like shape in the middle of the clearing. She reached out and touched the stone that she had made in memory of her people. She bowed her head and crouched in front of the wolf and said a quick Quileute prayer.

Aiyana jumped and looked up when she heard a twig snap and froze. Fifteen feet away stould a silver wolf as large as a bear fangs bared and coilled ready to attack. She backed away slowly bairly moving. The wolf was getting agitated and it's intelegenteyes shifted wairly over her as she moved slightly. A low growl rumbled and as she was about to turn and run the wolf tackled her. She struggled but the wolf was stronger than even her vampire strength couldn't fight. The wolf held her down with it's large paws on her sholders and muzzle in her face growling lowly.

Aiyana's breath quickened as she realized the danger. "Ether kill me or get off of me!" She commanded quietly hoping to sound confident but failing.

The wolf pulled it's head back and tilted it slightly and baired it's teath again and let out a growling bark. Aiyana winsed, closed her eyes, and tensed.

REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter i don't have a beta yet so be patient with me ^_^.

disclaimer- as i said in the first chapter i do not own... i only own Aiyana (her name means eternal blossom) and yes i do know Paul is supposed to be imprinted with Jacob's sister but i just don't care so don't start with the 'but Paul is with Rachel.'

Aiyana felt the weight on her shoulders shift and lift away. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up expecting to see the wolf but instead seeing a naked guy turned away pulling on a pair of cut-off jeans. She jumped up and started backing away ready to bolt but stopped at the look of pain on the guy's face as he turned to her. He took a step toward her and she matched him with a step back. He stalked toward her until she backed into a tree and he quickly trapped her between the tree and himself.

Aiyana's breath quickened as she frantically searched for an escape.

"Why you?" The words came out in a hopeless whisper.

She looked up her frantic eyes meeting his cold brown eyes and she felt a twisting in her stomach. "'Why me' what?"

"Why did it have to be you? Why did i have to imprint with a leec-!" His voice cut out and a look of intense pain crossed his face and he closed his eyes.

Aiyana reached her hand out to touch his face but caught herself. She curled her fingers into a fist and held her hand close to her chest. She studies his face as he pulled himself together he looked about twenty-five with dark skin and black hair cropped short. She shrank back into the tree when his opened his eyes filled with anger. She flinched when he hit the tree beside her head and a deafening crack filled the air as the tree splintered and fell. His jaw clenched as another jolt of pain went through him at the look of terror in her eyes.

Aiyana rounded her shoulders trying to make herself seem smaller and closed her eyes. She jerked and looked up when she felt his hand gently touch her cheek. His brown eyes were different, softer, searched her face. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck his fingers twisting gently in her hair and with a defeated sigh he lowered his head to hers. He kissed her forehead and down to her jaw quickly nipped her ear and continued to her lips.

REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- do not own...

Aiyana stood shocked her mind froze but her body had other ideas. Her eyes closed and lips battled with his. Her hands moved on their own up behind his neck and pulled him down closer to her.

The werewolf growled low in his throat a sound that was almost beyond the ability to hear as he pushed her back into the tree. His let go of her hair and pull her closer by the waist his grip gentle. Aiyana bit at his lips as her beast, her wolf, inside was screaming mine. She dug her nails into the skin on the back of his neck until they broke skin. He griped her waist tighter and groaned.

Aiyana was jerked back to reality as the sent of blood flooded her senses. Her wolf growled for what was her own, her mate, but she ignored it, shoved him away, and bolted away into the forest. She heard a growl and the sound of bare feet hitting the ground. She was getting closer to Forks almost to the boundary line when the wind shifted and she smelt it. She skidded to a halt as a black wolf slight larger than the one following her came into view.

Glancing behind herself she took a step backward and she tripped. Her mind screamed trapped but her wolf was telling her to run to her mate. The black wolf stalked closer and she couldn't move away. The black wolf sopped and tilted it's head looking at someone behind her but she didn't want to look away from it.

The man walked slowly toward the black wolf eyes focused. He held out his hand to her despite the black werewolf's warning growls.

Aiyana looked between the two and slid away from them which was a bad idea the black wolf attention moved back to her and when the man repositioned himself between them the black wolf lunged.

So sorry but I'm leaving a cliffie review to find out what happens faster. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- do not own

Aiyana's wolf snarled in rage as something inside her snapped. She pushed pass the man and jumped she felt the familiar sensation of phasing into the wolf. She felt the snaps and Velcro give way and silently tanked the spirits for modern inventions. She felt the black wolf's confusion and hesitation before she slammed into him.

The man stood in shock torn between protecting his mate or his alpha. He watched as Aiyana fought with his alpha her white fur blinding and pink nose sparkling in the sun. They danced around one another snapping and growling.

Aiyana flipped the black wolf on his back and stood over him fangs poised at his throat. STOP this nonsense! Now, I'm going to let you up... Okay? She growled with an undertone of command in her voice through the mind link.

The black wolf nodded and got up as she backed away from him. Aiyana walked over to her clothes and gently picked them up and walked farther into the forest, phased back, and got dressed. Walking back she heard two male voices one was low, almost growling, and angry and the other was normal and calm. When she walked into view of the two they stopped talking and looked at her.

The man that was the black wolf growled slightly as Aiyana moved to stand slightly between the two wolfs facing the new man. He frowned as he heard her heartbeat. "what are you?" the man growled confused.

Aiyana smiled sadly "I am Aiyana of the Quileute a werewolf and a vampire."

When she didn't say anything more the black wolf moved forward and wrapped his arm around her waist and when she looked up at his face said "Hi this is our alpha, Sam, and I'm Paul."

"So you are the one who has imprinted with paul. It's kinda ironic." The alpha snorted.

Whoo chapter 4 this chapter was a thorn in my side from the beginning... i don't like it.... and like i said from chapter 1 reviews make me go faster so review ^_^.


End file.
